tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Henry's Happy Coal
Henry's Happy Coal is the ninth episode of the fifteenth season. Plot The Fat Controller gives Henry a very special special; he is to collect a very important visitor from Brendam Docks. He is then told to take the visitor to the Steamworks, the Search and Rescue Centre, and finally to the Duke and Duchess of Boxford's summerhouse for tea. Henry collects the visitor and heads to the Sodor Steamworks, where he rolls over to his special coal hopper. Then 'Arry and Bert, who are shunting trucks, roll up next to Henry and tease him about his special coal. Henry is worried that the very important visitor heard the Diesels teasing him, so he decides to use normal coal instead. Soon Henry arrives at the Steamworks, feeling a little ill. 'Arry and Bert then rattle in and tease Henry. He tells the visitor that they have to go quickly and he puffs away. He chuffs onto a quiet line, as far away from the devious Diesels as he can. By now, he has started puffing out thick, black, smelly smoke. Eventually, he rattles into the Search and Rescue Centre, feeling dreadful. The important visitor is very worried about Henry and so is Thomas who asks if he can help at all. Henry refuses help, just as 'Arry and Bert oil in. The two Diesels tease Henry once again and Henry tells the visitor that they have to go. Soon Henry is juddering towards the summerhouse, very late. By now he can hardly chuff at all. When they finally arrive, the Fat Controller, the Duke and Duchess, and a very sooty-looking visitor are all very surprised. Henry apologises and is worried that the Fat Controller will be cross with him - but he was not, he is very concerned for Henry. The green engine explains that he wanted to be like a normal engine for the visitor. Sir Topham Hatt tells Henry that he is not like a normal engine and that is why the visitor wanted to see him - the visitor is the Railway Coal Inspector! Henry is surprised. He now wants to be filled up with special coal so that he can show the inspector just how he puffs. Soon Henry's tender is filled to the brim with special coal. 'Arry and Bert roll by again and tease Henry by calling him "Mr. Special Steam". Henry admits that he is "Mr. Special Steam" and that he is proud of it. The Railway Coal Inspector assures Henry that he should be very proud of his special coal. Henry then takes the inspector to the Search and Rescue Centre and to the Steamworks. On his way to the next destination, he spots 'Arry and Bert on the track ahead; they had run out of Diesel oil. The Diesels ask Henry for help and instead of teasing them, he is very happy to help them. After all, they run on special fuel too. Characters * Thomas * Henry * 'Arry and Bert * Victor * Sir Topham Hatt * The Railway Coal Inspector * The Duke and Duchess of Boxford (do not speak) * Gordon (cameo) * James (cameo) * Rosie (cameo) * Mavis (cameo) * Rocky (cameo) * Kevin (cameo) * Harold (cameo) * Cranky (cameo) Locations * Knapford * Brendam Docks * Sodor Shipping Company * Sodor Search and Rescue Centre * The Coal Hopper * Sodor Steamworks * The Duke and Duchess of Boxford's Summer House Trivia * In the US narration, the Railway Coal Inspector is called "the Railroad Coal Inspector". * In Norway, this episode is called "Henry's Own Coal". The Hungarian title is " Henry's Special Coal". Goofs * Henry does not need special coal any more. That problem was resolved in the first season episode, The Flying Kipper. And even if Henry did need special coal, it would be so that he could make enough steam. Normal coal was never known to clog his firebox. * Why were 'Arry and Bert following Henry around the Island; should they not be working? * Throughout the entire episode, Henry lacks a fireman. * When Henry arrives at the summerhouse, he and the coal inspector are dirty. However, in every scene after that, they are spotless. * Brakevans should have been added to James and Mavis' trains. * How did Henry leave the Rescue Centre if Thomas was in front of him? * Black smoke is seen coming from Henry's cylinders. * In the US narration, the term "truck" is used. * Henry's driver should have stopped him from taking on normal coal. Gallery File:Henry'sHappyCoaltitlecard.png|Title card File:Henry'sHappyCoalNorwegiantitlecard.PNG|Norwegian title card File:Henry'sHappyCoal1.png File:Henry'sHappyCoal2.png File:Henry'sHappyCoal3.png File:Henry'sHappyCoal4.png File:Henry'sHappyCoal5.png|Thomas and Henry File:Henry'sHappyCoal6.png File:Henry'sHappyCoal7.png|Henry at Brendam File:Henry'sHappyCoal8.png|Henry with the Railway Coal Inspector File:Henry'sHappyCoal9.png File:Henry'sHappyCoal10.png File:Henry'sHappyCoal11.png File:Henry'sHappyCoal12.png File:Henry'sHappyCoal13.png|The Railway Coal Inspector with Henry's driver File:Henry'sHappyCoal14.png File:Henry'sHappyCoal15.png File:Henry'sHappyCoal16.png File:Henry'sHappyCoal17.png File:Henry'sHappyCoal18.png File:Henry'sHappyCoal19.png File:Henry'sHappyCoal20.png File:Henry'sHappyCoal21.jpg|'Arry, Bert and Henry File:Henry'sHappyCoal22.jpg|Victor File:Henry'sHappyCoal23.jpg File:Henry'sHappyCoal24.jpg File:Henry'sHappyCoal25.jpg File:Henry'sHappyCoal26.jpg File:Henry'sHappyCoal27.jpg File:Henry'sHappyCoal28.jpg File:Henry'sHappyCoal29.jpg|Henry at the Rescue Centre File:Henry'sHappyCoal30.jpg File:Henry'sHappyCoal31.jpg|Thomas and Rocky File:Henry'sHappyCoal33.jpg File:Henry'sHappyCoal34.jpg|The Railway Coal Inspector File:Henry'sHappyCoal35.jpg File:Henry'sHappyCoal36.jpg File:Henry'sHappyCoal37.jpg File:Henry'sHappyCoal38.jpg File:Henry'sHappyCoal39.jpg File:Henry'sHappyCoal40.jpg|Victor, Henry and Kevin File:Henry'sHappyCoal41.jpg File:Henry'sHappyCoal42.jpg File:Henry'sHappyCoal43.jpg File:Henry'sHappyCoal44.jpg File:Henry'sHappyCoal45.jpg File:Henry'sHappyCoal46.jpg File:Henry'sHappyCoal47.jpg File:Henry'sHappyCoal48.jpg File:Henry'sHappyCoal49.png File:Henry'sHappyCoal50.png File:Henry'sHappyCoal51.png File:Henry'sHappyCoal52.png File:Henry'sHappyCoal53.png File:Henry'sHappyCoal54.png File:Henry'sHappyCoal55.png File:Henry'sHappyCoal56.png File:Henry'sHappyCoal57.png File:Henry'sHappyCoal58.png File:Henry'sHappyCoal59.png File:Henry'sHappyCoal60.png File:Henry'sHappyCoal61.png File:Henry'sHappyCoal62.png File:Henry'sHappyCoal63.png File:Henry'sHappyCoal64.png Category:Season 15 episodes Category:Episodes